Tu autem, Domine, miserere mei
by cocbys
Summary: Slash DaisukéHiwatari. Lorsqu'Hiwatari pense qu'il a tué un proche de Daisuké, il essayera de l'aider... À moins que ce ne soit Daisuké qui aide Satoshi?


Salut tout le monde ! Ma première fic de DN Angel ! ! je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière… Je l'aime beaucoup, en tout cas !

Titre : Tu autem, Domine, miserere mei

Auteure : Cocbys, et je suis to-ta-le-ment dans une passe de DN Angel. Oh, et… mélangez ça à Fable. Pas beau à voir.

Couple : Hum… Je crois que c'est assez facile à savoir… Mais en tout cas, pouvez lire pour le savoir ! Moi je vous le dirais pas ! Nan !

Rating : PG. Y'a rien de compromettant. Je vous le jure. Parole de Fan des Maraudeurs. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours. (Oups, là je déraille sérieusement du sujet d'la fic…)

Note : Bon. Je ne peux pas vraiment dédire cette fic à quelqu'un en particulier, car Ma-chan connaît pas DN Angel, Ami-chan est trop paresseuse pour venir la lire un jour, alors… Je la dédie à tout ceux et celles qui viennent la lire, et aussi (surtout ! !, loll) à ceux et celles qui en ont écrit ! ! En français, hein… llol… Tk, oubliez-pas la 'tite review, siouplait ! ! Merchi, je vous adore ! !

_Quis ascendet in montem Domini, aut quis stabit on loco sancto ejus? _

_Innocens manibus et mundo corde…_

_Qui montera à la montagne du Seigneur, qui pourra se dresser sur son lieu saint?_

_Celui qui a les mains innocentes et le cœur pur…(1)_

Pourquoi ai-je été si idiot ? Pourquoi mon but dans la vie est de faire souffrir les gens qui m'entourent ? Et là, il a l'air triste, perdu dans ses pensées…

Je le regarde depuis tout à l'heure, caché derrière une colonne. Ses cheveux roux lui tombe sur les yeux. Il pleure sans doute sa mort ? La mort de cet être qu'il connaissait ? Ce proche dans sa famille ?

Surtout que c'est à cause de lui… Il l'a littéralement poussé devant cette voiture, et à cause de qui ?

De moi.

Comment appeler cette douleur qui s'est emparée de mon cœur, à le voir ainsi ?

_Vous tous qui passez par ce chemin,_

_Regardez et voyez s'il est une douleur pareille_

_À la douleur qui me tourmente. _(2)

Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot. Comment ne pas savoir qu'il aurait une telle douleur ? Je détourne la tête. Je ses mes yeux me piquer, les larmes qui montent, qui embuent mes lunettes.

Le genre de larmes que jamais je n'aurais cru un jour pouvoir avoir.

Le genre de larmes que personne n'aimerait avoir.

Jamais.

_Mes yeux sont consumés de larmes, _

_Mes entrailles frémissent…_(3)

Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour les mériter. Je les essuie d'un revers de la main, puis me retourne vers lui. Il serre les poings, puis redresse la tête, pour regarder le pasteur.

À ma grande surprise, ses yeux ne reflètent aucune tristesse, ou joie, rien. Les jumelles Harada, à côté de lui, pleurent amèrement, à son contraire. Mais… ce n'est pas un proche de sa famille alors ? Comment fait-il pour ne rien éprouver ?

Il est bien le seul que je ne comprendrai jamais.

_Elle passe ses nuits à pleurer_

_Et les larmes couvrent ses joues…_(4)

Pourquoi je me sens si mal, alors ? Peut-être est-ce le fait que jamais je ne pourrais attendre de sentiments réciproques aux miens ?

Je sais que son cœur est déjà volé par Riku Harada. De toute manière, le voleur avec le commandant de police. Quel beau duo.

Ces mots me font mal. Je sens que mon cœur se compresse, que ma gorge se serre, qu'elle me fait mal.

Je ne peux pas vraiment définir toute la douleur que je peux ressentir. Sauf qu'elle m'empoigne le cœur, s'amusant de se jouer de mes sentiments.

Je déteste avoir mal, mais si c'est pour son seul bonheur ?

Je me dégoûte. Pourquoi suis-je né Hikari ?

Pourquoi ? Juste… pourquoi, Dieu ?

_Puisque la vie m'est en dégoût, _

_je veux donner libre cours à ma plainte,_

_épancher l'amertume de mon âme._ (5)

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Puis-je encore me permettre de m'agenouiller et de dire, supplier ?

D'avoir une chance de me faire pardonner ?

De prouver que ce n'était qu'une erreur, que je puis me rattraper ?

Tu autem, Domine, miserere mei… 

_Et toi, Seigneur, aie pitié de moi…_ (6)

Mes mains sont croisées, priant, suppliant, Dieu, pitié, pardonne-moi.

Pourrais-je un jour oublier ces larmes ?

Pourront-elles un jour cesser de couler ?

Celles qui maintenant coulent silencieusement sur mes joues ?

Que je déteste plus que tout ?

_Sauve-moi, ô Dieu, car les eaux_

_me sont entrées jusqu'à l'âme._

_J'enfonce dans la boue du gouffre, _

_et rien qui tienne ;_

_je suis entré dans l'abîme des eaux_

_et le flot me submerge._

_Je m'épuise à crier, ma gorge brûle,_

_mes yeux sont consumés d'attendre mon Dieu. _(7)

S'il te plaît…

Arrêtes de jouer avec moi…

Je n'en peux plus…

Tu m'as bien eu,

je le sais, tout comme toi

Tu veux bien m'achever ?

Ou bien me pardonner ?

Et pouvoir ensuite me laisser, enfin, pleurer en silence, toute cette douleur qui m'accapare l'esprit, le cœur, l'âme ?

Laisse-moi.

J'ai eu ce que je méritais.

Alors, je t'en supplie,

vas-t'en.

Je n'en peux plus.

Vraiment plus.

- Hiwatari-kun ?

Je me retourne. C'est Daisuké, qui me regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Les larmes me remontent aux yeux.

- Dis-moi, Hiwatari-kun, tu connaissais le père des Harada ?

Hein ? Le père des Harada ?

J'ai tout de même la gorge nouée.

Je lui réponds en secouant la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ?

Comment lui dire ?

La douleur m'empêche de parler. Je baisse les yeux, et me retourne vers l'étendue d'eau, qui est séparée de l'aire gazonnée par une clôture en fer noir.

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Et si, finalement, je ne voulais pas lui faire comprendre ?

Et si, je gardais toute ma douleur pour moi, pour l'épargner, pour l'empêcher d'avoir mal, lui aussi ?

- Quand tu pleures, j'ai à mon tour envie de pleurer.

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Hiwatari-kun…

Il me retourne, me fixant dans les yeux. Il s'approche.

Et il avance sa main, doucement, vers mes yeux, puis passe une main douce sur les larmes qui affluaient de mes yeux.

- Tu es si beau, quand tu pleure…

- Quoi ?

Il sourit.

Il se rapproche encore un peu plus, et avance son visage du mien.

- Hiwatari-kun, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il passe ses bras sur mes épaules, et glisse doucement une main sur ma nuque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de vous, commandant ?

- Qu…

Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des lèvres chaudes, malgré le froid de Janvier.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pourquoi, lui, tout simplement ?

Ne pouvant pas résister, je dépose mes mains sur ses hanches, et l'attire un peu plus vers moi. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, implorant une réponse.

Qui ne tarde pas à venir.

Je lui ouvre ma bouche, lui laissant en explorer l'intérieur, avant d'entreprendre une danse passionnée.

L'une de ses mains descend lentement sur mon torse, puis glisse vers mon dos.

Il se retire de la danse, pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'ordonner de me taire, puis, frôlant ma joue, s'arrête à mon oreille et chante doucement :

_O quam preciosa erit vita, _

_O quam pulchra est deique donantia…_

_Combien précieuse sera la vie, _

_Comme il est beau le don de Dieu…_(8)

Bon. Je vous avertis, je ne suis pas PU-RE-MENT catholique. C'est juste que ça m'arrive de penser à Dieu et de prier. DES FOIS. Partez pas en courant, chuis sûre que ç'a vous ait arrivé aussi.

(1)Antienne Pueri Hebraeorum, chantée pendant la bénédiction des rameaux.

(2)Première _Lamentation_ du prophète Jérémie, verset 12

(3)Deuxième _Lamentation_ du prophète Jérémie, verset 11

(4)Première _Lamentation_ du prophète Jérémie, verset 2

(5)Job, 10, 1

(6)Chant du Samedi Saint

(7)_Psaume_ 68, traditionnellement chanté pendant l'office du Jeudi Saint, versets 2-4

(8)Chant de l'Église de Rome pour le jour de Pâques

Bon, tout le monde, pour faire cette fic, j'me suis un peu aidée du roman _Rouge Poison_ de Michèle Marineau. Un très bon livre, je vous le recommande, c'est aux éditions Québec Amérique Jeunesse.

Alors merchi d'avoir lu ma fic, et 'tite review, siouplait ! !


End file.
